Agent B Swan
by Scarlet Redd
Summary: Bella has a life no one knows about. She swore she'd never go back, but when Edward left, she saw no other pain killer than her previous life: adrenaline, rush and assassination.
1. Chapter 1

Darkness invaded. Drapes were over the windows, the door was locked, the covers over her entire body. She refused to eat, or drink anything for the past three days. More than just refused, her body rejected it all. She tried to eat a cookie two days ago, and the taste on her mouth was bitter, sour. She thought the cookie had gone bad, but she remembered she bought the packet not even a week ago. She tried another one, and the same taste was received, along with a quick trip to the bathroom. She made it just in time to pull up the toilet seat, and hang her head over the bowl.

She hadn't done anything for those three days, except lay in her bed. She tried to make herself not think about him. Anything but him! But every try was hopeless. She knew she couldn't stay in bed for the rest of her life, she had to get up, do something, but she couldn't find the strength nor the will to do so. Only one thing came to mind, but the reason she came to Forks was to never go back to that life. She wanted to leave that life in her past, never look back, and perhaps have a normal life with a family. Her past life was one she wished she never had. PLUTO had ruined her life, and it seemed now that they were the only ones who could restore it. The rush, the risk, the constant danger was the only thing she could think of that would keep her mind off him.

She thought back to last year, where she told them she wanted out.

_Bella approached her superiors at PLUTO. She was decided she wanted to leave this life behind, and she would do anything to have it her way. She was called in into a huge office that had a table on the opposite end. It was long-ways, and it was inhabited by five people, three men and two women, her superiors. She approached them._

"_I was told this was something you needed us all here for, Agent Swan."_

"_Yes, Sir, it is. I'm thankful you're all here." She took a deep breath, "I want to end my career with PLUTO." As expected, they were taking this as though they were being told it's going to drizzle, but inwardly, she knew, they were cringing._

"_Tell us, why have you decided this?"_

"_All my life, all I've ever known is PLUTO. I've done exactly as I've been told, exactly as I've been taught, and as a result I have become PLUTO's champion, but this is not a life I would have chosen for myself, had I a choice. Because of that tragic car accident, I was robbed of my parents and my childhood. Don't get me wrong, I'm grateful you took me in and cared for me, gave me a life to which I never have to want for anything, but this is not a life for me, not a life for a sixteen-year-old to have." She paused for a second, "I hope you can understand what I'm trying to say. I don't want to leave in bad terms. I don't want the life of secrets anymore. I want to be able to go outside, and enjoy the sun, and not have to be watching my back every single second, or wondering what every person is thinking or planning to do the next minute. I want to be normal. I want to go to school, make friends, have a boyfriend, go out on dates, stay passed curfew. I want to be a teenager."_

_Her superiors were showing no emotion, but Bella knew they were hurting. To them, Bella was more than just an Agent, she was their Star Child, their champion. She knew very well they would do anything to keep her, even if it meant giving up a hand, or a leg, but they would keep her._

_Kalen, one of the two women, spoke up. "Would you consider taking a vacation?"_

_The other superiors liked that idea. "That's a good idea." Jack, the Superior, said. "Take some time off, as long as you want. Go to a place of your choice, anywhere you want. We'll pay for everything, we'll let you stay at one of our properties, and assign you a car. We'll send you a thousand dollars semi-weekly, and you can enjoy your vacation to the fullest. Think about it, really think about it, and when you've finally made your mind up, let us know, and we'll go from there. Will you accept our offer?"_

_Bella knew they would come up with something to make her stay. She knew at the end of it all she was going to leave, but she decided to play their game. She accepted their offer._

"_I want to go to a small town, preferably up north. A place where there is few people, and I can have some time to think. Do you know of such a place?" Bella asked._

_Cherry, the second woman, said, "I know of a place. I was there around five years ago. The town is called Forks, it's in Washington State. It's near the beach, it's very small, it has many local businesses, and it has a local high school. With our influences, you can be enrolled tomorrow if you like, and be in the graduating class you should be in. I think it's what you're looking for."_

_Bella loved it. The way she described it, it was just the place she was looking for. She accepted it. The next day, she was taken to the airport, and had a one-way ticket to Seattle, Washington where agents from PLUTO would be waiting for her to take her to her new home._

She remembered when she first got here, a year and half ago. She remembered when she first met him, her first day in her new (and very first) high school. She remembered all the trouble they had just to officially meet. She remembered the day she was preyed on at Port Angeles, and how he came to her rescue all of a sudden. She remembered when she found out the truth of his being, and how she was not afraid of him, and how in love she fell with him. She remembered the first time he said "I love you", and their first kiss. She remembered everything so vividly. She remembered her birthday just a few weeks ago, and how that day ruined everything. She remembered the things he said when he left.

She was in pain. She loved him so much, but he had only used her. All he wanted was a fling, and he got it. He wanted to experience a relationship with a human, and he got it. Now, he was gone, and she was left with her broken heart to pick up the pieces. She had to get over him just as he was over her. She had to forget him.

She grabbed her phone. She dialed the very-well-known number. There was a voice on the other end, a sales call. It was offering Organic Beauty Supplies. She keyed in her code. The sales call was interrupted, and then there was a female voice on the other end.

"_Peace is preferred…"_

"… Over all violence." Bella finished the sentence.

"_It's great to hear from you again, Agent Swan. Whom may I transfer you to?"_

"Jack Olsen."

"_One moment, please."_ Beeps were heard. Bella waited for no more than ten seconds. A deep, male voice answered.

"_Bella, how nice to hear from you again."_

"Likewise, Jack." There was a pause, "I've made my decision."

"_Tell me."_

"I want to come back."

"_I've been hoping you'd say that. Tomorrow morning, a car will pick you up."_

"Can it be today?"

"_It sure can. Be ready by six o'clock."_

"Yes, Sir." The line went dead.

She was going back to the life she wanted to leave, but that was the only way to get him off her mind. Back to PLUTO, back to being the champion, back to protecting the country she was born in.

She packed her belongings, and tried to leave nothing behind. He promised he would never come back, so why was she so scared she would leave something behind and he would use that to find her? Because she was paranoid. She answered her own question. Regardless, she left nothing for anyone to find. She would go back, and she would pretend nothing happened. She would get to work immediately, kill a few bad people, and enjoy her life as a secret agent for PLUTO, Peace Longing Utopia Training Organization.

Within the hour, she had everything ready. She still had five hours to spare, so she took a bath. She was out in half an hour, and she got dressed. She decided to wear all black. She wasn't in the mood for any cheerfulness. She still had four hours. She got in her car, and drove. She drove and drove, not paying attention to where she was going. When she realized where she was going, it was too late to turn back. She had to actually get there, and turn around. She drove up the narrow street, leading up the mansion. She parked her car in front of the house, and she got out. She saw it was completely empty inside. It was abandoned, left here to forget. She stared at the house, and remembered the first time she was there. She felt so safe in his arms, so warm, so secure.

She spoke out loud, knowing no one would hear her. "You promised you'd be with me forever. You promised to love me until the end. What good is the word of a vampire? I promised to never go back to my old life, I guess you rubbed off on me. I've never broken a promise in my life, I guess it's true what they say: There's a first time for everything. Just as you promised to never see me again, I promise I'll never come back to this forsaken town again."

She got in her car, and drove back. She had lost track of the time. When she looked at the clock, it was five minutes until six. She sped all the way there, and made it seconds before. As promised, a car arrived at six o'clock. A middle-aged man stepped out. Bella had been trained to always assume everyone is her enemy. She had a knife hidden under her long sleeve, and a gun tucked behind her pants. She stepped out with her luggage. The man approached her.

"Screw war…" the man said.

"…Embrace peace." Bella answered.

The man took her luggage, and put it in the trunk. They drove off, headed straight for the airport.

Five hours later, she was back in Phoenix, her birth place. She was told to go straight to Jack's office. She did as she was told. He, along with the other superiors, was waiting for her.

"Welcome back, Agent Swan." Jack said.

"It's good to be back." She answered.

"Did you enjoy your vacation?" Kalen asked.

"Yes, very much."

"It's good to hear you enjoyed it. We have a job for you." Jack said.

Bella smiled. "I was hoping you did."

Jack picked up a small controller, and pointed it at a wall. The wall had a built-in-screen, and it turned on. A picture of a man popped up. He was in his late thirties, white, bearded face, and the eyes of an assassin. A profile picture was there as well, and his nose was bigger than it seemed.

"This is Derek Wenton. He sent a tape where it had him saying he will right all wrongs of the government. We all know that means trouble, and lots of blood. He was last seen in San Francisco. We need you to take him out. Make it clean."

She kept her eyes on the screen. "Yes, Sir."

Bella was flown out to San Francisco where there was also a PLUTO station. Jack informed them of her arrival, and they were expecting her the next day. When she got to the airport, a car was waiting for her, and the same process was performed. She was taken to the station, and there they filled her in on all the details. She was given his exact location due to a tracking device that was implanted on him. Bella got everything ready. She was leaving at ten p.m. She dressed in all black, wanting to fade into the darkness. She had her weapons of choice, knives under her long sleeves, and guns around her thighs. She took the car that was assigned to her, a black Toyota Avalon. She punched in the address into the GPS, and she sped away. She wanted to get this mission over with as soon as possible, but she wanted to feel the rush of the danger. She hadn't done it in a year and a half, but she was ready for it.

She got to the place in twenty minutes. She parked her car where there was no street lights, and no cars around. She parked it three blocks away from the actual place. She got out, inspected her surroundings, then when she was sure it was secured, she walked off. She walked like a cat, soundless and invisible. She took care that her shadow was not visible as much as possible.

When she arrived, she looked around the building to find a way to scale it. She found a fire escape, and she climbed up. She made it to the roof. She saw windows on the roof, and she neared them. She took care that no one would see her. She looked inside, and saw shadows in the darkness. She looked closely, tried to make out which one was Derek. She saw the shadows just talking, and moving their arms as gestures. After about five minutes, she saw the shadows walking away. She saw him, Derek. She took out one of her knives, slowly and quietly opened a window. It was stuck. She used her knife to try and crack it open. When she finally did it, she saw the shadows were nearly out the door. She had to get them back in range, but conspicuously. She opened the window just a tad, she searched near her feet for something, anything. She found pebbles. She grabbed a handful, and let them drop inside. When they hit the floor, she saw the men turn around. One of them signaled another one to check it out. When the guy walked towards it, Bella saw it was not Derek. She needed Derek. No matter, she had to take them all out. She had to do it clean, no evidence left. She took her knife, and threw it directly at the man near the pebbles. It hit him on the side of his neck, pierced him fully. He grunted, then fell instantly. The other men knew they had been found. They quickly ran out of the room. Bella quickly got up, and headed for the fire escape. She grabbed hold of the railings, and let herself slide off. Her feet hit the floor. She took another knife out, and a gun. She ran around the building, looking for some way inside. She found a window. With her elbow, she broke the glass wide enough to stick her hand inside. She reached in, and unlocked the window. She pulled it open, and jumped inside. She scanned her surroundings. It was clear. She ran out the door, and listened for any noises that could lead her to them. She heard voices. She waited at a corner. She heard them get closer. She waited, just a bit longer. When the man was in range, she slammed the knife in his throat. She saw the man was not Derek. He was actually standing behind him, a terrified look in his face. When Derek saw that Bella was headed for him next, he ran away, screaming. Bella reclaimed her knife. She wiped it on the man's shirt, and held on to it. She saw where Derek had turned. She walked silently, keeping her breathing calmed. She walked into the room, and saw it was nothing but walls, no windows, no form of escape. She didn't see him, it was dark, but she heard his breathing coming from a corner. He knew the end was near.

She lifted her gun. She heard exactly where he was, and she pointed her gun that direction.

"I have to right all wrongs." He said, "You can't kill me."

"Wanna bet?" She pulled the trigger. Afterwards, she heard nothing; she shot him in the head, died instantly. She put her gun up, and knew what came next. She had to gather the bodies, and burn them. She had to get rid of all the evidence. She got her knife from the first guy, then dragged his body. She set the fire, and let it burn out. When there was nothing but ashes left, she gathered them all into a small box. She headed for the ocean where she could scatter them out, and no trace of them would be left.


	2. Chapter 2

For seven months, Bella was sent all over the country to clean up some messes. As always, she left it all spotless, no evidence for anyone to find. She had mastered new techniques, and new weapons. The rush of danger made her feel awesome. She loved that at any moment her life could end instantly, but that made her want to do it even more. But none of that achieved her objective. Every single moment, she found herself thinking of _him_. His face, his touch, his eyes, his smell… no matter what she would be doing, she always found her mind on him. She hated herself for not being able to master that. She could master any weapon, any ass-kicking move, but she could not master not thinking of him.

Jack sent for her. "There is an assignment for you." He turned on the screen. "This is Ramu Hajiri. He has been selling guns, big guns, to terrorist. Make it clean."

"Yes, Sir."

"Bella," Jack said. She looked up at him. "It's in Seattle."

Bella was not expecting that. "Not that I'm complaining, Sir, but why send me? There's a station in Seattle."

"They asked for you. They say you're the best."

She couldn't argue with that. With just a single nod, she left the room, and prepared.

Seven hours later, she finished up. She wanted to head back to Phoenix, but was told that she needed to stay there for at least two more days. They were having aero difficulties. She had no choice but to cope. She had to rent a hotel room, but decided against it. She called Jack and requested to stay at the house in Forks. She figured it'd be better to stay there two nights, than to pay for a room. Jack granted her request.

On the way to Forks, she thought about the assignment. She remembered all that happened, and how close she was to losing her life.

_When she had killed Ramu, his guards went after her. She was on the roof of a high building, at least sixty floors. She ran out of ground, and was standing near the edge. She turned around to face them. They had their guns pointed at her. Even if it cost her her life she had to finish the mission. She took a false step, and was falling over the edge. Before she could lose all control, she threw two knives at them, and fired her gun. She killed them all, but she was still falling._

_As her body cut through the wind, she fished around for something that could help her hang on. She found nothing. She was ready to hit the floor with full force. Just then, she realized as she was falling, flag poles perpendicular to the ground were passing right by her. She reached out, and grabbed to one of them. She held on tight, and then looked down. She was but three floors above the ground. Luckily no one was looking. She stepped onto the ledge, and tested the window for any lock. It was opened. Apparently, the room was being occupied, but no one was there. She stepped inside, closed the window, and headed out._

When she arrived, she stepped out of her car, and stood outside the house. She stared at it for a few seconds, then decided to go in. As she was heading for the steps, she noticed a black car on the edge of her drive way. She thought an intruder was inside. She had her weapons ready. Just when she was about to continue her walk, she realized she recognized the car. It belonged to Carlisle. Had they come back? Had _he_ come back? How should she react? She put her weapons away, and headed straight up.

When she opened the door, the light was off. She searched for the light switch, and when the lights came on, she saw through the corner of her eye a presence. She wanted to reach for her weapons, but decided against it. She saw Alice standing there. She didn't know weather to be overjoyed, or upset. "Alice, what are you—"

"Would you like to explain to me how you're alive?" Alice was clearly angry.

"What? What are you talking about?"

"The roof! You fell!"

Bella completely forgot Alice was able to see the future. How was she going to explain this to her? _Yeah, about that, I was actually killing terrorist, but it's all taken care of. No worries!_

"Um, I was hanging out, and I fell. But I'm okay."

Alice was trying to find an explanation to it, but couldn't find anything. Just when she was about to ask for further elaboration, her cell phone rang. She picked it up and talked.

"What? But why would you do that, Rose? No! She's fine, she's standing right here in front of me! Never mind, I'll talk to you later!" and she hung up. "Bella, you have to come to Italy with me."

"Why?"

"It's Edward, he thinks you're dead. I saw you in the vision, I told Rose, and she told Edward. Now he wants to die, too."

Bella didn't want to go. Not because she didn't care, but because she didn't want to see him. She never wanted to see him again, but no matter what he did to her, Alice was not at fault. She couldn't punish Alice for her brother's acts.

"Okay, I'll go."

They arrived to Volterra, Italy. Alice stole a yellow porche, and they were running a hundred and ten miles per hour. When they arrived, there were a lot of people wearing red cloaks. Alice explained there was a festival in honor of Saint Marcus, a vampire character. Alice told her that she had to go on foot from here. She explained that Edward would hear her thoughts, and he would just assume that she was lying. "Under the clock tower, he'll expose himself at high noon. You have to hurry!"

Bella took off running as fast as she could, breaking through the crowd of people, taking care that she hurt no one. When she caught view of the tower, she saw him walking out slowly, taking his shirt off. Bella ran quickly. She caught him just in time. "You have to go back!" She shouted. "Go back to the shadows, go back!" He wouldn't do it. "Edward, look at me. Look at me!" He did. "I'm alive, you see? Now go back into the shadows, there's no need for you to do this." She felt tears at the edge, but she forced them back. She refused to show any weakness at all.

"Bella, my sweet Bella. You're alive!" He reached for her to hug her tightly.

She wanted to run, but decided it was too early for that. Just a bit longer, and she'd go back. She felt him tilt his head to the side, his lips brushing her neck, her jaw. She knew he wanted her lips. She moved her head aside, and left him wondering.

"I'm alive, and you are too. There's no need for you to be here any longer." She turned, and took a step. She felt his cold hand reach out for hers, but she slipped it out. "My job here is done." As she was heading out, two men in black came around the corner. She tensed, and wanted to reach for her weapons, but Edward was there. He would see everything. She waited, and saw what the men would do.

"Gentlemen, I will not need your services any longer."

"Nonetheless, Aro wants to speak to you." One of them said.

"Very well. Bella, go enjoy the rest of the festival."

"The girl comes with us." The other one said.

"No, she will not." Edward answered.

Alice then came in. "It's all good! The girl will pose no harm."

Another girl in black came around the corner. "Aro sent me to see what's taking so long."

After some seconds, everyone followed the girl in black. They took an elevator down, underground. It was cold enough to where Bella could see her breath. They entered a big room, round, with more people dressed in black, and three chairs at the center of the room on a platform. They looked like thrones. Each one inhabited by a pale man. Bella then realized she was in a room full of vampires. If she was surrounded by people, she would not fear anything at all, but these were vampires. She tried to keep still.

One of the throne guys stepped down, and headed straight for Edward. He had black hair, and a smile. He reached for Edward's hand, and held it in between both of his.

"Fascinating… _La Tua Cantante_." He said.

"Aro can read every single thought a person has had with just a single touch." Edward explained.

Aro then looked at Bella, and his expression changed a bit. It became more interested. "You, my dear, have the eyes of a killer."

Bella suddenly realized she was looking through her Agent Eyes. She looked at him. "And you have the eyes of a dove." She answered.

He laughed a few times. "Yes, well, I suppose it was a bit rude of me." He reached for her hand, but she moved it back swiftly.

"Bella," Edward said softly.

No more explanation was needed. She knew she had no choice. Would he find out everything about her, and spill it all? She extended her hand out. Aro took hold of her. A few seconds later, a huge smile was across his face. "I can't see a thing." He stepped back. "Felix, test her." Aro walked towards a wall, and pushed a stone in. A table then flipped around full of all kinds of weapons, ancient and new. "Choose the weapons, My Dear." He said to her.

Bella didn't want to please him in any way, and especially didn't want Edward to find out about her. "I'll choose nothing." She said with a disgusted tone.

Aro turned to Felix. "Felix, choose." He did as he was told. He went directly for two swords. "Felix, remember, she's human. Try to be human, Dear One. Oh! And Jane, keep young Edward in place. We don't want him interrupting our test."

"Yes, Master."

Felix threw a sword in Bella's direction, the hilt facing her. She moved slightly to the side, and let the sword fall to the floor with a big clang. "Why are you doing this?" She asked Aro, "I can't fight! I can't even hold a sword."

Aro took his seat. "I think you're lying to me."

"And if I am, what are you going to do?"

"I'll let you know."

She didn't like his vagueness. She had no idea what she should do. If these were all humans, she would take her sword and shut them up, but these were vampires, predators. She didn't know if this was a trap, or a test as Aro had said. Whatever it might've been, she had no choice. She had to fight, if she wanted to stay alive.

She played the field a bit, watched what this Felix could do. He circled slowly, and she followed him with her glance. She could see the little movements he was doing with his sword, with his feet, with his eyes. If he was acting as a human, he deserved an Oscar.

He rounded her. She had kept her place and not moved. He was directly behind her, and yet she was still. She concentrated on his movements. She heard the exact moment he lifted his arm with the sword, and she waited for him to make his move.

She heard the silent whistle of the wind as he cut through it with his body to make his way to her, and suddenly she stepped away. She kept her focus on him, but refused to show her true nature to anyone, especially Edward. With every move Felix threw at her, she dodged it, but made it seem like she was getting lucky each time. She stumbled here, tripped over her foot there, and fell on her butt a few times. She was resisting the urge to pick up the sword and end his life right then and there, but the facts that he was a vampire and Edward was there stopped her. When Felix was about to deliver the final swing, she rolled over and let the sword hit the floor.

"That's enough, Felix." Aro said.

Bella turned to face him, her expression full of anger. "So now what? Are you going to go all vampire on me, and drink my blood?"

"Not quite. What I have in mind is something different." He took the steps down and neared her. "Would you join us? I was rather hoping you would unleash the true warrior inside you, and show me exactly what you're capable of, but in this case, I see something else. The fact that I can't see your thoughts intrigues me so. It makes me wonder what a powerful vampire you would make. What do you say?"

She said nothing for a while. "And if I decline?"

"Well, that would be unfortunate considering you would know too much about us, and we want to keep our existence a secret… from everyone."

She scoffed. "You'll have to kill me?"

"Sadly, yes."

"So, really this is live by your rules, or live by your rules."

"More like… exist."

Bella had no way out. She remembered a time when she desperately wanted to be a vampire, but that was when she was in love, when he loved her. Now that the only feelings that existed were hate and bitterness, she wanted to only be away from him. She'd come to love the life of PLUTO again, but if she's being cornered, she has no idea what to do. Her warrior mind clicked into place. If she was going to die, she was going to die with her head held high.

"Kiss my ass."

Aro's face went from calm to that of a devil. He raised his hand to strike her head right off, when suddenly Alice stopped him.

"STOP! Bella will be one of us. I've seen it."

Bella looked over at Alice. Could it be true what she said? But Edward didn't love her anymore. Maybe Alice would turn her? Or Carlisle? Or maybe some random vampire would turn her. Or could Alice be making things up?

Aro took her hand, and stared into nothingness. Seconds later, Aro laughed joyously. He let go of Alice's hand, and clasped his hands together. He took several steps back, and then waved his hands. "Thank you for visiting us, Friends! Go in peace, and please come back soon!"

Edward then wrapped one hand around Bella's waist, and led her out with Alice leading. Once outside, they saw a large group of people following a beautiful young woman. With her pale skin and red gleaming eyes, Bella knew she was a vampire. Suddenly, Bella understood that these people were dinner. Bella focused her attention on the doors promising her escape. She blocked out all senses, especially hearing. She didn't want to hear the horrified screams of the people when they found out exactly what was going on.

Once in the car on the way to the airport, Alice took the wheel and Edward sat in the back with Bella. He still had his arms around her, but she knew it was a temporary state. She knew he was only protecting her for the time being, and once back in the states, probably even before, he would go back to not loving her. She didn't want to hold on to anything, or get her hopes up for any reason. She kept still, her arms across her chest, her hands gripping her forearms as hard as she could.

Edward ran his hand back and forth her arm, keeping her close. She wanted to be away from him, distract herself in some way. Alice had the radio on with very little volume, all of it in Italian, but the song that suddenly began to play was not Italian, but English. It was one of her favorite songs, _Pain_ by Three Day's Grace. "Alice, turn it up, please." She did, and Bella moved her lips to the words.

They arrived at the airport, and three tickets to Seattle, one way, were bought. They boarded. Edward found two seats near the back of the plane, unfortunately, Alice had to sit away from them. When they sat, Edward lifted the arm rest. He wanted to be close to her, but Bella didn't allow him. She put the arm rest back down, and turned to face the window.

"Bella, are you alright?"

"Fine." She answered quickly, with a set tone, not looking at him at all.

Edward then reached over and wanted to take her hand, but she slipped it out of his hand in the blink of an eye. She looked at him then. "How about if you just stay on your side, and I'll stay on mine. Does that sound like something you can do?"

He looked at her sternly. He answered with a soft voice, "Sure." Nothing was said for the rest of the flight.

When they arrived to Seattle, they went directly to baggage claim. There, they found the Cullens, all waiting patiently for them. When they got all their bags, they joined the family. Jasper greeted Alice with a tight hug and a soft kiss on the lips. Carlisle greeted Edward with a smile, and a nod. "Welcome home, Son."

Esme greeted him with a tight hug, and a Mom's-Angry-At-You look. "Don't you ever do that to me again."

"Sorry, Mom." He said.

"We owe you our very existence, Bella." Carlisle said.

"You owe me nothing. Let's just put this behind us. As far as I'm concerned, nothing ever happened." They all nodded in agreement.

They were headed out, when suddenly a thought came to Bella. Jack told her in two days she'd be picked up to go home. Three, almost four, days have gone by. If they haven't already, they'll organize a search party for her. She couldn't let anyone know whom she worked for. Edward, with his mind reading ability, would be the toughest to keep in the dark. How was she going to get away from them, and head back to the Forks house? She had to think of something quick.

She reached into her pocket where her cell phone was, and activated the ring tone. She took it out, and pretended like someone was calling her. "Hello? Yeah. Okay. Bye." She put the phone back in her pocket. "My friend is here to pick me up. I'm going home with her. You guys don't have to worry about me."

"Your friend? But how did your friend know?" Alice asked.

Oh, crap. She forgot Alice was with her the whole time. "I called her before we left for Italy, and again when we were coming back home."

"Okay, I'll walk you." Edward said.

"No. I'm fine, thank you. I can find my way around just fine." She began to walk away from them.

"Bella." She heard the soft, velvety voice she loved so much. She turned slightly. "Please, we have to talk."

"As far as you and I are concerned, we have nothing to talk about. I'm going home." She walked off.

As soon as she was sure no one was following her, she took off running. When she was in an alley, dark and lonely, she took her cell phone out again and dialed Jack's private number. A click was heard, the sound of the phone being answered, but no one was there, typical of Jack. "Agent Swan." She whispered into the receiver.

"You had better have a good explanation for your absence, Swan." Jack's angry voice said.

"I apologize, Sir, for my unexcused silence. I had to take care of some personal situation, but it's taken care of now. I'm ready to go back."

"Don't bother. You're suspended until further notice." And the line went dead.

_Well, at least I wasn't _taken care of. She said to herself. She was hoping she'd be out of this town tonight. She'd have to wait until her boss missed her, and God knew that could be until she was old and gray.


	3. Chapter 3

Bella hated the fact that she still loved Edward. It didn't matter how many times she remembered his words, how many times she willed herself to hate him, how many times she refused to think of him at all. No matter what she did, she always ended up thinking of him in a longing way. She hated it.

She ran laps around the house for hours. She did some kick-boxing, and some aerobics. On one time when she couldn't concentrate on her work out because of thinking of him, she took his picture, glued it to the punching bag hanging from her bedroom's ceiling. She actually found that liberating, satisfying. She thought of when he broke her heart, the words he said, and she imagined herself beating the crap out of him. And the fact that she could actually hit the bag and not feel pain herself made it even more satisfying.

Two weeks had gone by since she got back from Italy. She stayed home from school, worked out, gained muscle, increased her hate for Edward Cullen, or at least tried. She was hoping PLUTO would contact her, possibly even Jack, and tell her she can go back. Every day she waited for that call, the call that would give her the one-way ticket away from this town, from her past, from him. Even though she waited anxiously for that call, in some level she knew that call wouldn't be coming any time soon. She tried to keep herself in the dark, and hope each day for the same thing.

The sun shone brightly and proudly through the window. Even though she was depressed, the sun made her want to go outside and take in some of that energy. She laughed at the sudden thought and relationship to all of this to Superman. In order to survive on the planet Earth, he needed the energy of the Yellow Sun. That was the first time she laughed in nearly two years.

She went outside, and somehow her feet were leading her away, deep into the day. She took her cell phone with her, just in case the phone call came. She walked, and walked. She had no idea where she was going, but she just loved the idea of going on and on. In a strange way, everything looked faintly familiar. That tree, that boulder, those vines, everything seemed roughly familiar. She couldn't really put her finger on it, but she somehow knew she'd been here before. She laughed again at the thought of having déjà vu. _This must be what Alice feels like every time she has a vision._

She kept walking. When she came to where the sun gave most of its glory she immediately recognized the place, and the reason she knew the trail she had taken. Edward brought her here last year. The place where she saw for the very first time what affect the sun has on his kind. She remembered she was amazed, speechless, at the sight of him. She loved him even more, and thought herself as less beautiful. Suddenly the feeling of hate towards him engulfed her. Bella walked deeper into the meadow, took in more sun, remembered that time, that day, that glorious day. As she was walking, she felt something on her leg, something that was inside her pocket. She reached down, and took it out. It was one of her knives, her favorite knife, actually. It was given to her by PLUTO when she was being recognized and awarded as PLUTO's Champion. On one side of the hilt the knife was carved with her name. On the other side, it had the seal of the United States, and the year 1997 with a hyphen. It signified the year she began her service as a PLUTO Agent, to the present. On the blade it had the words _Peace over War_ engraved on it with fancy font. Now that she thought about it, she thought it was a huge cliché considering all PLUTO does is eliminate those who pose a threat to the U.S.A., and yet they claim to be a peaceful organization. She laughed again.

As she was reminiscing through her past, she heard something odd. It was barely audible, even with her training and skills. It sounded like a ruffle of leaves, like a step. She kept perfectly still, listened to anymore sounds that might come. She didn't hear anything for a few seconds; she was beginning to wonder if what she heard was her imagination. She was about to give up when she heard it again. This time she couldn't ignore it. She decided she needed to make the first move, otherwise if someone was trying to hurt her, they might hurt her bad.

She spun on her heel, threw the knife in a straight line towards a tree, hoping to scare away what was trying to scare her. The knife hit the tree, stuck deep in its trunk, and Bella was flabbergasted. Edward stood next to the tree with her knife embedded in. Without taking his eyes off her, he took the knife from the hilt, and without any noticeable use of strength he retrieved the knife. He held it in his hands, and began to walk towards her.

Bella was in complete shock. She had no idea what to do in this situation. She wanted to run, but her legs wouldn't obey. She wanted to recover her knife, but somehow her hands wouldn't go near him. She wanted to turn around and not face him, but her eyes refused to leave his beautiful face. When he walked into the sun and his skin sparkled, she was done. She instantly felt her knees give in, but she refused to go down. Her heart began to pound like a drum; her skin began to get clammy.

When he was about a yard away from her, he lifted his hand with the knife. "This is yours." He extended his hand out, and she reached, slowly but surely.

"Um… yes. Thank you." When her fingers touched it, she also touched his skin. It was cold, icy, frozen, but it was no bother to her. She actually wanted to hold his hand for as along as she could. She wanted to be in his arms, to embrace him, to kiss him… but it didn't change the fact that he didn't love her. What could she get out of loving him, wanting to be with him, if he didn't love her anymore? She refused to show any weakness around him. She blinked back tears that threaten to spill, and composed herself. She took her knife back.

"What are you doing here?" She asked coldly.

"I came to think. I didn't expect to find you here."

"I didn't expect for you to ever come out of your house."

He didn't say anything. She was angry, and he completely understood. He changed the subject. "Since when do you throw knives?"

"Since when do you care?"

"Bella, I've always cared."

"Bullshit. Don't come lying to my face. You did it once, and you had your laugh. You can't do it again, not ever."

"When have I…? What are you talking about?"

"And now you want to play the innocent one, the victim. Sorry, it's not going to happen your way, not this time."

"Bella, I have never lied to you and then laughed. I don't know what you're talking about, but that's not me. I've never done that."

"Don't you lie to my face! Don't you dare, Edward! Not after what you've put me through! Not after what I've been through, don't you dare lie to my face about not ever lying! If you didn't have the vampiric strength you have I would beat you until you couldn't feel anything anymore." She turned her back to him and took several steps. In just mere seconds, he was in front of her.

"Bella, you have never been this violent. What happened? Why are you all of a sudden so defensive? Why do you have knife with your name on it? What exactly is going on?"

"Do you honestly think you have a right to know any of this? News flash, Edward! When you left, you gave up every right concerning me. You have no reason to know anything about me. If I have a knife, it is none of your business. If I have a shot gun, you don't have a reason to why care. If I have a crossbow, what does it matter to you? And I don't see why you should care anyway. You lied to me about everything. If you're caring at all, all I can assume is that you're playing another one of your games with me." She took a step back. "Go away, and leave me alone." She turned around again. She was hoping that he would leave as silently as he had always done. Instead, she was surprised with his persistence.

"I'm not leaving. Not until you hear me out."

She turned her head slightly around to face him. "You have nothing to say to me. What's more, I have nothing to listen from you." She began to walk away, but again his persistence stepped in, this time roughly. In a few seconds, her back was on the ground, her arms pinned down by the wrists with his cold hands, his body above hers, but not crushing her. He looked deep into her eyes. She saw so many emotions. She saw anger, frustration, depression… and she felt pity.

"Just hear me out; don't say anything… please." She sighed in agreement. "I have never stopped loving you. Leaving you was the hardest thing I have ever done, harder than resisting the urge to drink blood, your blood. When I told you those horrible things in the forest, I hated myself. I hated myself for hurting you, for lying to you in such a horrendous way. But you, Bella, you believed me so easily. After the many times I told you I loved you, the many ways I proved my love for you, you still believed me, and at the first try. I thought I was going to debate for at least an hour trying to plant the seed of doubt in you, but it took… seconds. After the many times I said I loved you, how could you let one meaningless word break your faith in me? When I left, I thought I was protecting you. What happened with Jasper opened up my eyes to how dangerous I am to you, how vulnerable you are to me. It made me realize you weren't safe with me even though I had no intentions at all to ever hurt you. You are a bubble in my hands, and every time, I have to keep myself from hurting you the tiniest bit. I could never forgive myself if I ever hurt you. When I threw you against the table with all the glass… I still haven't forgiven myself for that, let alone have broken your heart. I don't know if you can ever forgive me, but I needed you to know the truth. I needed you to know why I said what I said, why I did what I did. I had to tell you what I feel; that I still love you, and no matter what happens I will always love you. Weather you fall in love with someone else, or if you can never forgive me, I will always love you. You will always be my first love. That will never change, Isabella Marie Swan. I will love you until the end of my existence."

Bella's eyes were full of unshed tears. She couldn't believe what she was hearing. Edward still loved her? Edward never stopped loving her? Edward will always love her? It didn't make any sense. Had she truly misjudged the whole situation? Had she truly been blind to the truth staring at her in the face the entire time? Did she let her hurt, disguised as hate, take over the situation, her life, and make it what it never was, and never should've been?

She was bemused, and overjoyed at the same time. She was ecstatic to know she was still loved by the one she truly loved. She was excited to know he still cared about her. But how was she going to handle the situation now? She felt so ashamed with him now. He was right, how could she let one word break her faith in him? He had proved his love for her so many times, and in so many ways. Thinking back to when they came back from Italy, she acted so rude with him, and his family. His family, the Cullens, who didn't have a single fault in any of this, had taken some of the heat.

Part of her wanted to take him into her arms, bring him down and kiss him like there was no tomorrow. Another part of her wanted to cry until there were no more tears to shed. And another part of her wanted to laugh at it all like it was all a joke. She wanted to somehow wake up from a dream portraying so much drama, and just laugh at the absurd route this whole journey has taken. But she knew it wasn't going to happen that way. She just wanted to put all this behind her, and go back to being Edward Cullen's girlfriend. She wanted to go back and be Alice Cullen's best friend, Rosalie's enemy, Emmett's "little" sister, and Jasper's target not allowed to strike. She wanted it all to go back as it was, but somehow she knew it wasn't going to be that way, not so simple.

Bella wanted to tell him she loved him too, but her phone vibrated in her pocket. Edward released her, and she reached in to get it. Without looking at the caller I.D. screen, she answered it with a weak hello.

_Swan, we have a situation. We need you._ Jack said into her ear.


	4. Chapter 4

_Swan? Swan, do you copy?_

"Y-yes, Sir. I understand. I'll get all the details via MIA." She hung up the phone. "Edward, I have to take care of something very important. I have to go, I'm sorry." She got up, and began to walk away. As she was making her way through the forest, Edward caught up to her.

"Where are you going?"

"Home. I have to attend to pending affairs."

"Do you need a ride?"

She looked at him. "But you didn't bring your car."

"I mean I can carry you, like I used to, remember?"

She slowed down, and thought about it. She did forget he used to do that most of the time. She even loved it when she felt the air crushing against her face, and watching everything go by her as a blur. But if he were to take her, he was going to see everything in the house. She still hadn't taken down the punching bag with his picture on it. The picture, in fact, was worn out. It was torn up from the edges and wrinkled up in some of the corners. She wondered what he would think when he would see it. And there was also the matters of her weapons, the PLUTO technology she had there, and the tracking systems installed automatically in the home. She didn't want him to find out about her when they were in Italy; that feeling hasn't changed since then.

"No, thank you."

"Come on, Bella. Your house is nearly two miles away, and from what I could gather this affair you have pending sounded pretty urgent. Even if you were to walk as fast as you could, you'd get there in an hour and a half, tops." He kept walking along side her. He didn't give up until she gave him the answer he hoped for. Persistence was his best friend now.

"What I have to do is strictly confidential, and private. Can I have your word that as soon as we get there, you will not creep around to see what my business is?"

If that's what she wanted. "Yes."

"Okay, let's go." He leaned down, and let her climb up his back. Once secured, he grabbed hold of her legs, and she around his neck. He ran towards the route he never forgot.

As he was running, Bella couldn't help but to close her eyes. She hadn't felt this in a long time. She remembered the time she went bungee jumping. That was an exhilarating rush, but nothing compared to this. She knew it had everything to do with the fact that she was in love with him, and that she was so happy to be in his possession again.

The wind hit her in the face; she breathed in the cold air, and held on to him for dear life. In what seemed like five seconds, she heard Edward say in his velvety voice, "We're here."

He let her go, and she dropped to her feet. She stared at his back, and when he turned around, she couldn't help but to stare at his tawny eyes. Those honey colored pupils that made her melt to her very core were staring down her soul once again. She could barely breathe, but she had to compose herself. She was back home, and Jack needed her, which meant she had to say good-bye to Edward… again.

"Thank you, Edward." She walked passed him towards the steps of the front door.

"Bella," she stopped on her tracks, but didn't dare turn around to look at him. "When will I see you again?"

She thought about that. She didn't even know what the mission was, or where it was. If it was overseas, she could be gone for up to a week. She had to really think about what she was going to say to him. She couldn't afford to loose him again, not ever. But then she thought of what he will say when he found out the truth. She knew that as much as she tried to conceal her second life, she couldn't do it forever. She had to quit PLUTO for good, or leave Edward for good. When he left her, he said it was for good, and she couldn't take the pain welling up inside her, eating her alive, for much longer. She had to make a decision, and fast. But for now, she had to think of what to answer his question.

"Soon, before you know it." She continued up the steps, and without a second glance to her love, she went inside and shut the door. She stood against the door for a few seconds, thinking about him, about herself, about them together. She thought about the huge impact her secret life would have on them once everything is out in the open. Bella shook her head. _I can't think about that, not now. I have a job to do._ She went up stairs. As she was going up, she saw through the window in the hall that he was still there, staring straight into her eyes. She stood there, too, looking back at him, holding back tears. She moved her lips ever so slightly to the words that made her very soul quiver with great joy. _I love you._ Edward nodded his head once, a clear signal that he understood what she said. With her heart yearning for him, she continued up the stairs.

When she opened the door, she was completely taken aback by what she saw. Edward was there, standing in front of the window, his eyes turned at the corners with pain. Even though he promised he would not interfere, she could care less. She was, in a way, filled with joy. She began to breathe heavily, as though she was trying to hold back sobs and tears. She took one, two steps, and froze. He took care of the rest.

He took her in his arms, lifted her off her feet, and brought her in for a deep kiss. Bella wrapped her legs around his waist, and held on to him like her life depended on it. While one hand was around his neck, the other was embedded deep in his hair.

He moved over to where her bed was, something he never forgot down the last detailed string. He bent down, placing her on the bed and coming down above her himself. When she was securely down, he began to trace his hand from her rib cage, grazing her waist, past her hips, and clutching her leg tightly.

She moaned with pleasure and want as she tightened her grip on him. He then moved his lips from hers down to her neck, never leaving her skin. When he began to kiss her neck, she opened her mouth to breathe deeper, and a tiny whimpering sound escaped involuntarily. He thought he might've hurt her accidently, and he lifted his face up to look at her. "Did I hurt you?"

Her eyes were full of tears now, hence increasing Edward's thought of possible hurt. She smiled, and shook her head. "I'm just so happy." She pulled him back down, and continued in her blissful world.

Just when she thought her entire world was as perfect as can be, a beeping sound began to be heard. Edward turned his head to where it was coming from. Bella knew what it was. All she could think of was one word: _Crap._

She then hinted Edward with a slight touch to his chest that she needed to get up. He did as she wished. When she was on her feet and about to walk away, she froze and then turned back around. He was still sitting on the bed, looking at her. She leaned down and kissed him slightly on the lips. "Edward, there is so much I want to tell you, so much I want to share with you. But I'm afraid."

"Of what, Love?"

"Of what the outcome of it all will be." She looked down, then looked back up at him. "Edward, I have a life that you don't know about, and I wish you never had to know about it, but there is no way to conceal it now. And what's more, I can't tell you right now. I have to get to work. Please, don't hate me, but I really have to do this. You can get mad at me later, and you can punish me any way you want, but please, I have to do this now."

She turned back around, and went to her closet door. The wall next to the door was a tile-like pattern, with the divided squares and all. Bella touched the tile that was next to the door knob, and it sunk deep into the wall. Suddenly, from beneath it, a piece of the wall being six-by-four opened up downward, and revealed a flat screen monitor with the computer right beneath it. It also had two speakers on either side. The screen itself was blinking red with three capital letters taking up most of the space: MIA. Underneath the letters in even smaller pring were the words "Managing International Affairs" Bella touched the screen, and a man was staring straight through the monitor, he was clearly upset.

"Swan, where have you been? I told you we had a situation, and that we needed you. If your wish is to stay on suspension, so be it!"

"No! Sir, I apologize for my tardiness, it was a long way back, but I'm here now. I'm ready for whatever you have for me."

"Very well. Are you familiar with The Space Needle?"

"Somewhat."

"It is a very touristic spot in Seattle, and one of its icons. It brings in nearly twenty-million dollars a week. Aside from it being for the people, it's by and for the government more than anything. It is being robbed by clearly someone who knows exactly what they're doing. You might call them professionals. There are hostages involved, and the police can't do anything about it. It's beyond their measures, even the FBI and CIA are requesting our expertise, and Swan, you're our expert, our champion. You're the best we got to offer. You'll find a car delivered to you with all the usuals: Shot gun, riffles, grenade launchers, knives, and more. Call if you need back-up."

"Yes, Sir." And the screen went blank. The computer went back to the wall, as if nothing ever happened. She had to face him, but not now. She had a job to do. She went to her closet, and pulled out a black jumper suit with the collar sticking up. Along with it, she took out a pair of boots with a heavy platform, and silver clamps running down on two columns. She left the room and went to the bathroom to change. Not even five minutes later, Bella came back in expecting Edward to be gone, filled with disgust and hate towards her. He was still there, same expression as before. When she was ready to go, Edward stood in front of her. She looked up at him, and waited for the blow that would send her crushing down with agony. Instead, he spoke with the soft voice her heart would instantly fill with joy when she heard it.

"Bella, you can't go. I can't let you go."

"Edward, this is my job, I have to do this. I told you I don't have time to explain to you all the details of my veiled life. I promise I will when I get back."

"And if you don't come back?"

"I will, I promise." She stood there for a bit, then reached up and kissed him once on the lips. With that, she rounded him, and went straight out to her car.


	5. Chapter 5

Not caring if the police would spot her, or if she would get a ticket, Bella raced down the high way leading to Mercer Street, also known as Seattle Center, to The Space Needle. Mainly she didn't care because every car belonging to PLUTO had license plates that when looked up in the computer showed it belonged to the government, and therefore give whomever was scanning it the idea that the driver was on official business. Stuff like that gave Bella the awesome feeling of being an official secret agent.

She raced down, and in less than twenty-five minutes she arrived. She parked her car several blocks away, taking care no civilians were around to witness her weapon-bearing car. She got two thigh-straps for her guns, two other straps for her knives, and a little bag for ammo. She also wore a trench coat to cover all the weapons. She made her way to The Needle.

She knew she wouldn't be able to go in the front door, so she had to think of some way in, and quick. Lives depended on her. She pictured The Needle in her head. The tall base, at least a thousand feet tall, and the disc a top, at least a hundred feet in height and nearly two hundred feet in radius. She knew the bottom half of the disc had the restaurant, and the upper half had the 360 degree observation deck. She also knew at the bottom of the base, there was what was called the Space Base, a small shopping mall, if you will. Above that, about fifty feet, there was another section called Skyline, used for private events. It truly was a Seattle icon.

Taking all the information she knew about the place, she thought of a way to get in. She thought about the air vents, the water pipes, the garbage shoot. There had to be another inconspicuous way in. She was almost there. She had to think of away _fast_. As she was walking, she noticed a building not far from it, but still a bit far for walking distance. She could see through the decorative openings in the cement that it was a parking garage. She looked at it for a few seconds, and suddenly she had the greatest idea.

She made her way to the parking garage, making sure no officials spotted her. When she was inside, she could see there was a booth nor far from the entrance. Obviously you had to pay to park your car. Typical. There was no one there. Perfect. She went inside the booth. She saw the register, a phone right next to it, three cubbies underneath the register, all of them filled with endless paper. She dug in, trying to find some valuable information about the parking garage, like a floor plan. She found something similar, a map of the garage itself, color coded, with the color key at the bottom signifying all the levels and the turns to get to all parking spaces. She also saw that the map had sets of perpendicular lines on every level. She went to the key, and according to it, these were power supply lines. She followed the lines, and on they all led to these boxes that could only be assumed to be the source of power. She noticed that on the lower level, the box there was the biggest, and she noticed a little drawing there that signified a door. From her knowledge of electricity, the power comes from the earth. She took in her knowledge of caves, and remembered learning that in every cave, the first thing the architects would do is build a second opening for air and emergency escape route in case of cave-ins. She believed she found her inconspicuous way in.

Bella left the little booth, examined the map before she took off, and followed the directions the map gave. Sure enough, a door labeled _DANGER! Approved Personnel ONLY_, with two lightning bolts on either side of the first word. She tried opening the door, but found it was locked. She bent down, took out a thin knife, and picked the lock. In less than ten seconds she opened the door. As soon as she stepped in, she heard the buzzing of electricity coursing through the cables attached to the wall. She saw so many rubber tubes everywhere she looked; she saw cables of all colors. There was a dim light shining Bella's way through the danger room. She walked all the way down, taking turns as they presented themselves. Sure enough, her suspicions about a second door were proven right. This one, unlike the first door, was unlocked. This one led to two different routes: One was to another door that obviously led to the outside. The other way was a latter. She figured this was the exit route the workers from the upper levels took. She went up, and found her way up the farthest level. When she was on the last one, she found her way up to the roof. Once there, she saw The Needle was not so far at all. She examined the distance from the roof to the base of The Needle. With the proper tools, she could get there immediately. Lucky for her, she had everything she needed. She extended her right arm, fist pointing outwardly. She aimed straight ahead. She tightened her fist for a single second, and from her wrist, a sharp object with a gliding cable attached to it shot out. The sharp object pierced The Needle's base. Bella then grabbed the cable with her gloved hand, took a deep breath, and jumped off the edge.

Gravity pushed her down as the cable pulled her in. She was getting closer to the base. She put her feet together, her legs perpendicular to the ground, and braced herself for the blow. Seven years later, and she was still not accustomed to the cramps that made their way from her feet up to her legs. She wrapped her arms and legs around the base, then quickly disengaged the sharp object from its pierced spot. Once she had it back in her wrist, she let herself slide down the pole. She landed securely on what was designed to be the private events lounge. Luckily, the ceiling was not see-through, so if there were any bad guys there they wouldn't see her. She walked on it, trying to see if there was a way in other than the windows. Just when she was about to give up, she saw a little door on the floor. She pulled it up slowly, and saw the lounge. She was able to see the hostages on the ground, their backs against the wall. From the looks of it, there was a birthday party going on. Judging the body types, all the masked armored people were male.

She tried to see if she could get in without causing a huge riot. She examined the surroundings. The floor was about fifty feet down. Near the little door, there was a huge pillar, and it had shelf-like discs around it all the way to the ground. She decided to take that. She carefully stepped in, placed her feet on the shelf, and quietly closed the door. She hid behind the pillar. She noticed there were mirrors along the ceiling, none giving off her reflection. With them, she observed how many bad guys were, and where they were. She saw two guys were watching the hostages; four were facing the windows keeping watch, and there was another one on an office chair, spinning around as though he was bored, his gun hanging loosely from his right hand. She figured he was the leader. Bella began to reveal her guns, but then decided against it. She put them away, and reached in for her knives. She had four, three in her left hand, and the other on her right, ready to throw. She creeped around the pillar, and when she had in view the first person she was going to kill, she noticed a hostage looking straight at her. Bella could swear she had seen her before. Probably on the street, going out somewhere, she was sure it was a coincidence. Bella signaled with her finger on her lips to be silent. As soon as she did, the hostage lowered her gaze. Bella threw the knife in one quick soundless movement. The guy standing to the far right near the window grunted and fell. The knife hit him on the nape of the neck, instantly killing him. Right when he fell, everyone, except the leader, ran to him. When the leader saw everyone left their posts, he took his gun and shot freely at the ceiling. Some of the hostages screamed, others jumped. The leader then screamed angrily.

"Get back to your posts! Unless you all want your guts hanging out, you will not move from your post!"

Quickly everyone returned. The leader then got up from the chair and went to the dead guy. He examined the body, then turned to the direction he believed the knife came from. Bella could see him on the mirror. She moved her eyes down, and saw a rubber band. She immediately got a crazy idea. She grabbed the rubber band, and from inside her pocket she fished out a bead from a broken necklace. She fixed the rubber band on her left index finger and thumb, placed the bead in the middle, and pulled the rubber band. She let go, and the bead hit the wall soundly, and bounced back, all the way back to the leader's forehead. When he felt the sting, he slapped his head to rub off the pain. The leader, burning with fury now, ran towards the opposite wall. Bella saw her chance. She went in full view, aimed her gun at the guy and shot. He was quick, though. He moved to the side, causing the bullet to hit his gun off his hand. Bella then jumped, and flipped in the air. She landed on her feet, and aimed her gun once again at the leader. He knew he had to move, so he leaped over a table, turned it over and sat on the ground.

"KILL THE BITCH!" The leader shouted.

Instantly, everyone began to shoot. Bella thought she was dealing with professionals, as Jack had put it, but judging from the reckless, aimless way they were shooting, she'd say these were newbies.

She aimed her gun at the closest guy, which was one of the two standing in front of the hostages, and shot him. His partner was out next. She looked at the other three, and saw that the bullets were getting closer to her, so she jumped out of the way. When she was far away from their aim again, she shot them, one by one, and they all died. Knowing well her job was not done, she signaled to all the hostages to be silent as she preyed on the fearless leader. She took silent steps towards the upturned table. Bella noticed to the right, there was another table with presents and a pink birthday cake. She kept that in mind just in case. She was closer to the table now, and without taking her eyes off her target, she leaned down and picked up a gun from one of the dead guys. She then threw it to the table. When the gun hit the table, the guy jumped up in surprise. Bella aimed her gun at him, but again he moved. She followed him with her gun, but he was too fast.

Bella didn't like this. Jack told her they were professionals. Why would Jack lie to her? Unless he didn't exactly lie, and didn't do his research all the way as he should've. But that's not like him at all. Only one more option remained: The enemy was faking being scared.

When the guy was cornered, he looked like a scared kitten with no where to go. Bella took her precautions. She stepped carefully, keeping her gun tight in her hand. She began to lift her hand up to aim at him, but then his expression changed from scared kitten, to devious devil.

"Sucker." He whispered. He kicked his foot up, and his shoe flew off with force. It hit Bella on the mouth, and she stumbled. When she was on the ground, she saw the guy was up in the air, coming down in a cannon ball with his fist ready to strike. Bella rolled over, heard the loud thump as the fist connected on the ground, and skittered to her feet. Bella turned to face him, and when she did his foot connected with her cheek. She then felt his foot on her ankle, tripping her over, and a blow to her stomach.

She hadn't felt the air forced out of her in a while, she forgot what it felt it, much less how to cope with it. As she was rolling on the ground, trying to amend the pain, another kick went to her face. That kick spun her over, and she even felt blood inside her mouth, another thing she hadn't felt in a while.

Bella had to get it all together, rescue these girls, and finish his ass off. Besides, she didn't like to be the loser. She swallowed her pain, and positioned her hand on the ground, and her legs firm, ready to pounce. When she heard the enemy was closer, she pushed as hard as she could with her hands and legs, she lifted herself off the ground, and spun in the air. Her body twisted two times before her feet connected to his face. He spat saliva with blood, and stumbled. He covered his mouth with his hand, and he was extremely shocked. He then looked down at his hand, and saw blood. If he wasn't already, he was red angry now.

He launched himself at her, swung right, left. He kicked, spun kicked, sucker punched, and jabbed. Not once did he hit her. She dodged every single one, and after the last attempt, she got him.

She hit him with the back of her fist across the face, and then kicked him in the stomach. He stumbled back, and when he was getting strength to return them to her, she got him first. She hit him, and he spun. As he was leaning down, he was pretending to be weak, and then he spun back around forcefully with his fisted hand ready to strike. Bella, however, caught his arm, twisted back, and dug her knee on his back. Then she grabbed a fistful of hair, pulled him down, and dug her knee on his stomach several times. She let him drop to the ground.

He moaned in pain, and weakness. Bella then reached for her other gun. She gripped it tight, and locked it. She raised her arm, and aimed. "See ya." She pulled the trigger.

The girls were all terrified at this point. Some were even crying, muffling themselves. Bella put her gun away and walked towards them. A few of them cringed together, and whimpered more.

"I'm not going to hurt you. I'm here to help you." She saw the girls loosen up a bit. "Are any of you hurt?" They shook their heads. Even so, Bella went over and checked all of them for any injuries, or shock. When she got to the one she thought she'd seen before, the hostage didn't even look at her. She had her eyes down the whole time. Bella figured it was truly her imagination about ever seeing this girl before. Clearly, she hadn't seen Bella. After she was satisfied none were hurt, she got up and retrieved a cell phone.

"Swan here. Mission accomplished; hostages intact, and well. Thank you, Sir." She pushed the end button, and faced the girls. "In a few minutes, Law Officials will be here and they'll take care of you. They're my friends; you'll be well taken care of." She turned and headed for the door, but she didn't get far. She took one step, and suddenly she heard a very familiar voice, one she hadn't heard in a long while.

"The hell we will." One of the girls stood up, reached for a foldable chair near her, and threw it with all her force. The chair hit Bella on the head. She fell face down, and suddenly her vision was blurred, her head throbbed like a million hammers hitting her, but she had to turn around and see if the voice matched the face she thought of.

The face was slightly different, but those eyes, that nose, those curled up lips… they were the same. Her body and hair were completely different, but her suspicions were right. It was her. The hostage she thought she'd seen before wasn't a hostage at all, but a shadow of Bella's past.

"…Bl…Blaze…" Bella went into unconsciousness.


	6. Chapter 6

_Cody ran with the child in his arms. She was at least two years old, and he was amazed that she survived that accident. Her parents died instantly, but their bodies were wrecked. This child had one or two scars, nothing more. If PLUTO stood for world peace, then their job would be to take this child in, guide her in the ways of peace, and self defense. He was sure Jack Swan, his superior and best friend, would support his decision._

_When Cody presented the child, all four leaders were amazed at the little girl's survival as well, and they all agreed with Cody. The child was taken in. It was agreed that when she became of age, she would be taught properly. In the meantime, the child needed a name._

"_I'll take her." Jack said. "It's the least I can do; besides, Carrie would've taken her in an instant." Everyone knew Jack's story. Carrie was his wife, and she was pregnant with a baby girl. Carrie craved a chicken sandwich one day and she wanted it immediately. She told Jack she was going to the local deli, and that she'd be back in a few minutes. The deli, at that precise moment, was being robbed. When Carrie walked in, one of the robbers panicked, and shot her. The bullet went right to her large belly. The baby died instantly, and Carrie died of massive blood loss. Jack was devastated, and for a long time all he wanted to do was go after the bastards who took away his happiness, his life, his love, and end their miserable lives painfully and slowly. His friends helped him to get over that. They did, however, give him the satisfaction of hunting them down, and bringing them to the police, so they could execute the proper justice._

_Jack would never forget how happy Carrie was when she found out it was a daughter they were going to have. Carrie mentioned it with such joy, and she instantly spitted out a name, a name that Jack thought was exquisite._

"_I'll take the girl under my care. I'll make sure she has everything she needs." He walked to her, and took her in his arms. "Her name is Isabella Swan."_

_Two weeks later, a small group of children were taken in. A fire consummated an entire apartment building, and according to the fire department, every life was lost. PLUTO, however, secretly retrieved the children, and took them under their care as well. Among the children was a little girl just Isabella's age. One of the adults at PLUTO took her in, and gave her the name Blaze White._

_Ever since then, Blaze and Isabella have been together. As they were growing up, they became very close, almost like sisters. Isabella got irritated with the fact that her name was too long, not like Blaze's, so simple, so unique, so cute, so she shortened it to Bella. Jack thought it was cute, and he liked it._

_The years went by, and Bella and Blaze became closer each day that passed. When Bella began to exceed everyone's expectations at PLUTO, Blaze began to feel rejected, abandoned, left out, forgotten, and the only remedy she could find was to improve her fighting skills. By trying to compete with her best friend, Blaze began to see all of Bella's flaws, and she disliked her more and more each day. There came a time when Blaze's loyalty to Bella became questionable, and her honesty became noticeably fake. Bella and Blaze became rivals and they were no longer the best friends they once were._

_When the time came to award PLUTO's champion, Blaze truly thought she'd be the chosen one. When Bella was awarded, Blaze was shocked. She was suddenly over taken by jealousy, and felt a sudden urge to destroy Bella. Blaze came up with the logic that if she were to kill Bella, then that would prove that she was the true champion, and she'd have to be awarded._

_A few weeks later, Blaze put her plan in motion, but failed. The superiors captured Blaze, locked her up, and went to meeting. Two of the five voted Blaze should be executed for her treachery, Jack being one of the two. However, since peace was PLUTO's main objective, three of the five voted to pardon her, but punish her. She would be exiled from PLUTO, and no federal agency would hire her ever, not even law enforcement would consider her for cleaning their toilets. Bella thought she would never again hear of Blaze, but she was wrong about her, again…_

Bella opened her eyes. Her vision was still blurred, and her head throbbed worse than when she was hit. She felt so weak and dizzy at the same time. She tried to rub her head where she was hit, but found it quite difficult. She'd never felt her arms so heavy before. She'd heard before that a hit to the head can paralyze your entire body for hours. People who had never experienced hard core pain would probably not survive the hit, or would be paralyzed for days even.

When she was able to comprehend the situation, she realized her arms weren't heavy at all, nor her body was paralyzed. She was tied to the huge pillar in the middle of the room. She tried to look around for something to set herself free with. As soon as she looked around, she saw the girls were tied to each other's back in a circle and gagged. Some of the girls were passed out. Bella didn't know if it was because of the shock, or if Blaze knocked them out. Bella looked around again, and saw several bodies on the ground. They were police men. Blaze had killed them, she was sure of it. Bella looked around for Blaze. She had to be careful of her now more than ever.

Bella felt she was tied around her wrists, as well as around her torso and shoulders to the pillar. She remembered she taught this to Blaze as a very affirmative way to keep a person tied. She instantly regretted it. Bella played around with the ropes, tried to see if maybe there was a loose knot, or perhaps a tear on the rope. No luck. She struggled a bit more.

Bella was wriggling constantly, trying to pry herself free from the rope, moving as less as possible in case Blaze walked in. Time went by, and Blaze didn't show. Bella thought this weird. Even if it was someone else, they would've walked in by now, checked to see if Bella was awake, and try to beat her up, but not Blaze. Bella wondered what was keeping her. Suddenly, Bella froze. Blaze didn't need to walk in; she was already here, in plain sight. Bella tilted her head up, and sure enough there she was. On the disc around the pillar that was shelf-like, where Bella hid when she entered the room, Blaze was sitting, watching Bella's every move.

"Took you long enough." Blaze said with a sly smile.

"What do you want with me, Blaze?" Bella asked in her flat tone.

Blaze pushed herself off the disc, and landed soundlessly on the balls of her feet in front of Bella. "The same thing I wanted four years ago. Or have you forgotten? Do I need to refresh your memory? It'd be my pleasure."

"No, thanks; I remember quite well." Bella looked at her with an angry look, and used her assassin voice. "Would you like to settle the score now, or do you want to wait another four years?"

"Oh, I've already settled the score." Blaze said with a hint of a smile in her voice. "I managed to lure you in here. I managed to deceive you in thinking this was another robbery. I managed to make you believe your enemy was them," she pointed to the ones Bella killed. "When in reality the true enemy was me, hiding among the hostages. In truth, Bella, I've won. I've beaten you, because when you put your guard down, I attacked you and beat you. I've tied you so secure, I know you won't be able to escape this one. It's just like you taught me, remember? Face it, Bella, I've won. I've beaten you. I'm the best. I'm PLUTO's true champion, and you are yesterday's news." Blaze then lifted her hand. Bella didn't notice she was carrying a gun this whole time. She could've killed her anytime she wanted, and Bella wouldn't have had time to plan. Blaze aimed her gun at Bella's head. "I'll make sure to give Jack your regards." Blaze pulled the trigger.

Bella shifted her head as far as she could, and the bullet hit the pillar just inches away from her head. While Blaze was giving her victory speech, Bella had activated the sharp object she used to swing from the parking garage to The Needle, and used that to cut through the rope on her wrists. When her hands were free, she used all the strength she had to pull her arms around in front, her torso and shoulders heavily strapped to the pillar. When she had her hands in front of her, she launched the sharp object straight at Blaze. It pierced her left upper leg all the way through the back. Blaze fell to the ground, and couldn't move without causing herself a load of pain.

Bella then reached into her pants, and pulled out a long double-edged knife. She cut herself loose, and then stood up. Blaze looked at her with anger in her eyes. "You have so much to learn if you want to be the best." Bella then threw her knife at Blaze, but she rolled over, shouting in pain for her leg. She tried to make herself stand, but couldn't find the strength to do so. She had to drag herself, but knew she wouldn't get far. She then saw a gun nearby, and dragged herself close enough to reach it. When she did, she aimed it at Bella, but Bella was gone.

Blaze looked around. She looked to the left, to the right. She looked behind her, above her, but couldn't find any signs of Bella around. "Show yourself, Coward!" Suddenly, Blaze felt a stinging pain in her upper left arm. She looked over to see, and there was a dagger pierced right through her skin. She reached to take it out. Suddenly, the same pain all over again was on her right arm. Another dagger. She reached for it, and then again the same pain in her left leg. She reached for that one, and then the same pain in her right leg. Blaze couldn't contain it longer, so she let out a piercing scream, giving her slight relief of the pain.

She looked around, trying to spot Bella. Her vision blurred. She shook her head, and focused her sight again, but her eyes kept going weary. She began to hear strange, distorted sounds, almost sounded like voices. She looked in front of her, and saw a strange figure. After a few seconds, Blaze realized she was looking at Bella.

"What did you do to me?" Blaze asked.

"I finished the job you started years ago. Those daggers were dipped in mercury. As you well know, mercury is a high toxin to humans. Just in case you're still unaware of the situation, I've poisoned you. You will die in a matter of seconds." Bella leaned in front of her, and stared at her in the eyes. "You never had a chance at being the best. All your efforts were in vain." She stood up, and watched her once best friend die.

After Bella had made sure that no one else tried to kill her or the innocent girls, she waited for the officials. PLUTO agents from the Seattle station came and took over from there. They thanked her for her job, and let her go free. Bella then called Jack. Just like before, he picked up without a word.

"There was an ambush. It was taken care of, mission is now truly accomplished."

_Bella, are you alright? Are you hurt?_

"No, not severely. Everything's fine." She paused for a few seconds, debating with herself if she should tell him who the attacker was. She decided, as her superior, he should know up to the last word spoken. "It was Blaze. She manipulated everything, and set the whole thing up. It was her the whole time."

_Blaze? But we haven't heard from her in so long._

"Neither have I. But it's all taken care of. She won't bother me ever again."

Jack understood, and he felt bad for her. He knew how much she loved Blaze when they were friends. Jack could only think of one thing to say. _Come home. I'll make it all better._

"There's no need, I'm fine. Don't worry, Daddy, I'll be okay."

_I love you._

"I love you, Daddy." The line went dead. And for the first time in what seemed ages, Bella cried. She was in an alley, with no one around. She backed up into the wall, slid down, and cried like a child being reprimanded by its parents.

Suddenly, she felt hands on her shoulders. She was shocked to feel that, and looked up alarmed. When she identified Edward, she stood up, leaned into his arms and cried even more.

He held her, and rocked her back and forth gently. Watching her cry, feeling her cry, made him feel such sadness that if he could cry, he would be with her.

"Is there anything I can do to ease the pain, My Love?"

Bella couldn't speak. She couldn't find the ability to tell him, but she had to make him understand. With sobs tearing in between each of her words, Bella whispered, "Just hold me."


	7. Chapter 7

Swiftly and silently Edward took Bella back to her house. He placed her on the bed, and lay down with her, held her, and silently hummed her lullaby. Bella couldn't stop crying. No matter how much she tried to stop, tears came flooding out like a river, her sobs punching her chest, and her nose clogged.

Edward rubbed her back, and tried to console her as best he could. He kissed the top of her head, then her forehead, then her nose, then her cheek, and finally her lips. He kissed her several times before slipping in his tongue, but she moved her head away.

"No, Edward." She sobbed. She kept her head down, and spoke into his shirt, knowing fully well he could hear her without any difficulty. "I don't feel right to do this." She kept silent for a few seconds, then said the words that caused all her pain. "I just killed my best friend, and didn't show any mercy to her. I can't feel right about this, Edward, I just can't."

He leaned his head down, and kissed her head again. "I understand, Love. I'm sorry." He held her close. "Do you want to go to my house? I'm sure they would be happy to see you again, and they could probably make you feel better."

She didn't answer; she just held on to him and kept her face near his chest. "I need time to think. I need to get away, get things straight… forgive myself."

"Do you need company?"

She took a deep breath. "No, I need to do this alone."

"Okay, whatever you need." He was getting up, but she held on to his shirt and pulled him back.

"But… can you stay with me for now? I don't want to be alone right now." He went back to her side, kissed her lips once, and looked deep into her eyes.

"Whatever you need, Love." She snuggled next to him, digging her face into his chest. He held her close, and hummed her lullaby.

Bella closed her eyes, and began to drift off. She could hear his sweet voice in the distance, becoming a soft echo. When she least expected it, she was in a deep sleep.

_Bella was walking down a lovely path, one she'd never been through before. It was beautiful, with all kinds of plants around, a little lake with a rock fountain in the near distance. She walked along it, barefoot, enjoying the cool water crashing against her toes. Bella had never been so at peace before._

_She stopped to look beyond her standing point, and saw something in the distance. The sun was up ahead, so she couldn't really make out what that was. The figure was moving towards her. Suddenly, the peace Bella felt was gone. The figure got closer, and it began to take form. The figure began to take the shape of a human. Was it a person? Did she know this person? The person then took a detour, and hid behind the trees. Bella reached for her weapons. Lovely, she didn't have any. She tried to look beyond the trees for the person._

_In a matter of seconds, she heard some bushes moving. She stiffened, and prepared herself for an attack. Seconds passed, and nothing emerged from the trees. She waited a bit more, but nothing happened, not even the bushes ruffled. Bella loosened up a bit. Did the person back off? Did they leave? She couldn't be sure of it._

_Bella ignored it, and turned around to continue her walk. As soon as she gave the one-hundred-eighty degree turn, she was frozen to her core. Blaze stood there, nose-to-nose with Bella. Blaze just stared, didn't do or say anything. Bella was astounded. What should she do?_

"_Blaze?" Bella said her name so kindly, so loving._

"_You're so calm. How can you be so calm?" Blaze said._

"_What do you mean?" Bella asked, truly bemused._

"_What do I mean? I mean you killed me, and yet you pretend like nothing happened! How can you live with yourself? You said you were my friend, my sister! How could you do that to me?"_

"_Blaze, I'm sorry!" Bella took a step back, and tripped over a stone. She fell backwards, and landed right on the water. Blaze was walking towards her so angrily._

"_You're sorry. That means nothing to me! That can't bring me back! What are you going to do now, Bella? What will you do now to keep yourself at peace? Will you kill more people? Will you shed innocent blood to cover mine up?"_

"_No, Blaze! I would never shed innocent blood! I'm sorry I killed you, but I had no choice!"_

"_No choice? You promised me your friendship, your love, your protection! Do you remember that, Bella? Or is that one part you just so happen to have blocked out?"_

_Bella remembered that quite clearly. She told Blaze when they were best friends that she would never allow anything to happen to her. Bella promised her that she would protect her at any cost, even at the cost of her own life, but she will always keep her best friend out of harm's way. Bella remembered that time up to the last detail. It was when she realized how much she loved Blaze._

"_No, Blaze, I didn't forget, but you weren't being good! You had broken PLUTO's laws, and regulations! You brought this upon yourself."_

"_So, are you saying I killed myself? I distinctly remember you being the one to throw those mercury-dipped-daggers at me from both sides. Don't try to turn this around, Isabella Swan! You killed me, and you did it in cold blood, too. You had no mercy over me, your best friend, your sister! You've killed me! You've killed me! You've killed me! You've killed me! You've killed me! You've killed me!"_

"_No, I didn't…"_

Bella awoke with a start. She was breathing hard and fast. She began to panic when she found she couldn't see a thing. Did she go blind? Was she being held a hostage in a dark room? Suddenly, she felt cold hands around her, and she screamed at the top of her lungs.

"Bella! It's me, Edward. Calm down, Love, calm down."

"Where am I?"

"You're in your house, in your room." She kept breathing. "I'm going to bring you some water. I'll be back." And suddenly she was alone.

She touched her forehead and found she was wet. She touched her face, her chest and arms. She was completely drenched in sweat. She fussed around for her cell phone to see the time. It never did occur to her to get a digital clock for the room. She got up from the bed, and tripped over a shoe. She tried to get up again, but the floor was slippery, and she fell back down.

Edward came in, set the cup of water down on the desk, and went to her aid. He picked her up, and balanced her. "Bella, what's wrong? What do you need?"

"The time, I need to see the time."

He steadied her in his arms, and without a glance to anything he answered her question. "It's three thirty in the morning."

"Oh." She exhaled, and her body seemed to calm down. Her legs, however, felt flimsy, and she fell down. Edward caught her before she could hit the ground.

"Bella, are you feeling alright?"

"Y-yeah. I'm just… tired."

He carried her back to the bed, placed her down, and retrieved the cup of water from the desk. He then held her in his arms, and slowly began to feed her the water. She took little sips, and enjoyed the freshness the cool water offered her hot body. She finished the water, and her body yearned for more. In less than five seconds, Edward was back with a bigger cup full of water. She drank it all, and was completely satisfied. Somehow, she willed herself to sit on the bed, and calm herself. Edward sat next to her, holding her in his arms.

"Love, what's wrong?"

"I had a nightmare." She said nonchalantly, staring into space. "She's come back to haunt me. She'll probably haunt me until I die, or drive me insane, or maybe both." She scoffed at herself. "Just like the furies."

"Love, whom are you referring to? Who's haunting you?"

"Blaze. She was in my dream- nightmare." She corrected herself. "I knew that killing her was the only way to save her and the innocents around her. She had done so many wrongs in her lifetime, to everyone who knew and loved her, and ending her life was the only retribution she deserved. She had many chances to repent, to change, but she refused them all. I know I did the right thing for her and for everyone, but she obviously believes I made a bad judgment. In my nightmare, she was twisting it all into making me think I killed her in cold blood. She said I killed her, but she said it in such a way to make me feel guilty; she made me feel the most dirty, repulsive creature to ever walk the earth."

She didn't realize she was crying until Edward wiped the tears off her face. He pulled her head in to his chest and comforted her. He said soft words, and constantly reminded her she did nothing wrong. Even though he was cheering her up, she knew deep down that Edward disapproved of her actions completely. She knew he was against her killing, handling weapons, and hurting other people, even if those people deserved it. She knew what his views on all of this were, but yet he still seemed to try to maker her feel better. She didn't know what to make of this. Did he pity her, or did he just not want to see her cry? Was he just trying to make her stop whining, or did he truly care? Did he say any of these things just because, or did he truly love her?

Only once has she ever doubted his love, and that's when he lied to protect her. She still told herself he was doing it out of true concern for her well being. She shook her head, and forced those thoughts out of her. She knew Edward would never hurt her intentionally, and so she knew she had to get those negative thoughts out of her mind. What she truly needed was time to think, to sort things out. She needed to be at peace with everything around her, and somehow put Blaze's spirit at ease. Bella knew she did nothing wrong when she killed Blaze, she deserved it. Bella had to somehow convince Blaze that Bella did nothing wrong. Somehow, she had to do it and the sooner the better.

She got up, and turned on the lights. She went to her closet, got a duffle bag, some shirts and pants, shoes and undergarments. She stuffed them all into her bag, without taking the time or the care to fold the clothes.

"Do you need me to take you somewhere?" Edward knew her time of travel had come, and no matter how much he insisted she'd stay, she'd refuse.

"No, I'll be fine." She continued her packing. She left the room, went to the restroom, brushed her teeth, then brought her tooth brush back with her along with the tooth paste and some mouth wash. She stuffed that into the bag as well. She also got her hairbrush and a small make-up bag and stuffed that, too. After she was done packing, she looked back to see if she was missing anything. She was. She went to her weapons and was getting some when she realized she was making a mistake. She was traveling, and if she were to carry weapons in her bag, she was sure to be detained for that. She decided against it, then remembered that her car was secretly packed with all sorts of weapons from PLUTO. She zipped up her bag, and just when she was about to strap it on her shoulder, she saw Edward was still sitting on the bed, looking at her with his tawny eyes. She walked to him, leaving the bag behind, put her hands on either side of his face, bent down and kissed him. She kissed him long and hard, almost as though making sure he'd never forget about her. She got carried away with the kiss and before she knew it, she was straddling him, her arms wrapped around his neck. He was holding on to her so tightly as though if he were to let go, his entire world would shatter to pieces.

When she finally ended the kiss, neither of them wanting it to end, she looked into his eyes, and whispered softly. "I'll come back, I promise."

"When?"

The one question she didn't know the answer to. "As soon as I get my mind straight I'll come back." They stared at each other for a bit more, and finally they were able to let go. She got up, grabbed her duffle bag, and headed out the room without a second glance. She left the house, went to her car, started the engine, and revved away into the night.


	8. Chapter 8

Her foot didn't lift off the gas since she left. Her eyes never left the road; her hands never left the wheel. Bella drove at ninety down the highway, and didn't even look back. She had Metal music blaring through the speakers, but her mind was not with the melody.

She drove and drove, not a single destination in mind. She kept thinking about Blaze, and their past. She kept thinking about their childhood, the times they would sleep on the same bed, the times they would talk and laugh with each other, the times when they would have no one but each other. Bella kept thinking about the good times with the Blaze she knew and loved. She remembered one time in particular, one she would never forget.

_Bella and Blaze were nine-year-old girls living with a bunch of other boys and girls in a place where adults were everywhere. The man who took care of her, Jack, the one she called Daddy, even though he wasn't, told her that the place they lived in was a secret place that no one knew about. He told her it was very important that she kept it a secret from everyone. He said that the adults who lived here were special people with special skills who protected the people in the outside, but the people didn't know who was protecting them. Bella asked him in her innocence if these adults were super heroes like Superman or Batman. Jack smiled at her great imagination, and answered positively. He took her in his arms, held her close and smiled brightly at her._

"_Yes, my Darling, they are super heroes. But just like in the stories no one knows who the hero is, no one can know who we are. And one day, when you're older, you'll become a super hero, too, but you have to be very good and listen to what I tell you, and right now it's very important that you promise me you'll never tell anyone about us. Promise?"_

"_Yes, Daddy, I promise!"_

_Blaze looked at them, the happy father and daughter. She wished she had a father who loved and took care of her, as well. No one decided to take care of her like Jack did for Bella. Yes, all adults looked after all the children, but Blaze wanted a special someone who would take care of only her, and no one else, like Jack with Bella._

_Jack held Bella closely to him, and noticed that Blaze was looking up at them. He put her down, and allowed his daughter to play along with her friend. They were playing with Barbie dolls like they would always do, and suddenly a horrible noise began to sound. The girls turned to see what it was, and saw a bunch of sparks flying from somewhere high. They looked around, and saw a lot of people, children and adults, running desperately. The girls, upon seeing the panicking people, began to be scared. They saw that the sparks were getting closer to them. They knew they had to run, but they couldn't move. It was as though they were frozen by the fear. Blaze began to cry loudly. Bella, being the older of the two, saw the need to protect her. Bella wanted to cry and scream along with Blaze, but knew she had to be strong for the both of them. Bella hugged Blaze, and whispered to her. "It's going to be okay, Blaze. Super heroes will come and rescue us, but we have to be very quiet so they can do their job." Despite Bella's attempt to calm her down, Blaze refused to be silent, and kept on screaming. The sparks were getting closer, and closer, and Blaze screamed even louder. When Bella was about to lose all hope and begin screaming herself, she saw Jack running towards them. Upon seeing her father, Bella's eyes lit up, and her heart began to pound in excitement and relief. Jack approached them, took them in his arms and ran back. Within seconds they were under shelter with other children and adults. Jack turned to another adult._

"_Watch over them; I'll be back." And Jack ran off. When all the sparks were shut off, Jack returned to the shelter. "It's alright, everything's fine now. You can go back." And they all did. Bella and Blaze stayed at the shelter. Jack approached them, and knelt down beside them. "Darling, why were you out there? Why didn't you run?"_

_Bella thought she did a bad thing. She thought she had disappointed her father, and did something she wasn't supposed to do. She inclined her head, the corners of her mouth dropping, and her eyes producing tears. "You said one day I was going to be a super hero, and I wanted to protect Blaze. I'm bigger than her, and I thought it was my job to keep her safe."_

_Jack's heart sank. He was so touched by his daughter, by her courage, and by her love to Blaze. He hugged her. "Oh, Darling. You didn't do anything wrong. It's good that you wanted to protect Blaze, but right now it's my job to protect you. When you're older, much older, you'll be able to protect other people, maybe even protect Blaze, too, but right now you have to be protected."_

_Bella looked up at her father with tearful eyes and a sad smile. "You're really not mad?"_

"_No, I'm not. I'm happy that you wanted to protect her. I'm happy that you wanted to be the bigger girl, and I'm happy that you were so brave." He hugged her again. While hugging her father, Bella sneaked a peak to Blaze. She was still crying, but she had the feeling she wasn't crying out of fear of the situation, maybe something else, she just couldn't figure out what it was._

And now that she thought about it, Bella believed Blaze was jealous of Bella since they were children. Those tears she saw after the situation were tears of a negative feeling, something like jealousy. Could it be that all this time Blaze was jealous of Bella? And if that was truly the case, why didn't she see it before? Why would Blaze keep it inside her all this time? Why would she not say anything like they promised they would? Bella was so confused about all of it. She truly needed to think things through, to get things straight. She needed to figure things out.

Her stomach grumbled. Her eyes glanced over to the clock on the dash board. It read eight fifteen. She had been driving for five hours and didn't even notice. She had to stop somewhere to eat, even though she didn't want to stop at all. She took the exit, and got on the feeder road. She saw gas stations, businesses, and a few fast food restaurants. She continued on, but didn't find anything she really wanted. Bella exhaled in defeat. She forced herself to pick a place, get something, and leave.

She turned, and found herself parking at the lot of IHOP. It had been a long time since she'd been at the International House of Pancakes. Nonetheless, she was glad with her coincidental choice. She entered, and was greeted by a hostess. She was quite impressed that the hostess looked genuinely happy to be there that early in the morning. The hostess asked if it was just herself, or if she had company. Bella answered truthfully, and then was asked if she preferred a booth or a table. Bella chose the booth, and was then guided to a small booth near the window where she could see her car. Bella ordered a coffee, and began to look at the menu.

When her eyes fell on the cover of the menu, the first thing she saw was a big red sign with white letters that read "The Freshest Fruit in Seattle is here at this IHOP!" Alright then, she was in Seattle. Good to know. The server came back with a cup of coffee and the tall pot of coffee for her convenience. The server asked if Bella was ready to order. Truly she wasn't but since she wanted to be out of there as soon as possible, she ordered the first thing she saw.

"I'll have the Breakfast Sampler, scrambled eggs please."

"Yes, Ma'am, I'll have this right out for you." The server took the menu and left Bella with her coffee and thoughts. She didn't realize how hungry she was until she saw her food in front of her. Her mouth immediately became flooded, and she forced herself to behave. She took her silver ware, and began eating. In fifteen minutes she was done, and she felt so satisfied. She asked for the bill. She paid with cash, and left five extra dollars as tip. She got up and continued her journey.

As she was driving again, she kept thinking about Blaze. Somehow, she found herself thinking about the good times they spent together, and could never think about the bad times they experienced. She knew there were so many of them, but somehow her brain could not access any of those memories at all, as though they never happened. Could it be that she truly felt guilty for her death? Could it be that in her dream Blaze was right about Bella killing her in cold blood? Could it be that Bella made a bad judgment, and killed Blaze when it wasn't her time?

Bella felt something trickling down her face, like a bug. She wiped it away quickly, but when her hand came in contact with her face, she felt wet. Bella was crying, but why? No. Bella didn't do anything wrong. She did what her instincts told her to do, that's how she stayed alive, and that's how she survived. Blaze had many opportunities to amend her ways, to change her way of life, to repent for her evil deeds, but she refused every single one of them. Blaze took the decision to ignore what people told her about what she was doing being wrong. She is the one who told them to shut their mouths, and leave her alone. She said it was her life, her choice, and her way of thinking. If they didn't like it, oh well. They were the ones who had to deal, not her. They were the ones who had to accept her as she was, not her changing her ways. They were the ones who had cope, not her.

But if all of that was true, why did Bella feel like shit? Why did she feel like she betrayed her best friend? Why did she feel like she stabbed her in the back? If Blaze was the one at fault, why did Bella feel she had to be punished? _Because you've never killed anyone whom you truly loved._

She heard those words inside her head. Where did they come from? Who said that? Bella thought about that. The voice said she'd never killed anyone she truly loved. Could that be the reason she felt so rotten? She thought back to all the missions she's been on. She's killed terrorist, assassins, ex-cons, fugitives, drug dealers, gang bangers, thieves, rapists and even some psychos. She went through her list one more time, and not a single time did she ever kill anyone she was close to.

The voice was right. That's why she felt like the filthiest piece of crap in the earth. She killed Blaze, not in cold blood, or because she made a bad judgment, but because she truly loved her. Bella loved Blaze like a little sister, but Blaze brought it upon herself. Blaze had her punishment many times deserved, and it was time someone administered it. Bella just never thought it would be her.

Bella saw a road sign that said "Picnic Area next two exits." Bella took the appropriate exit, and followed the road to where it led her. She parked the car under a tree that gave splendid shade, and got out. She walked along the path that weaved itself through the trees. She walked and walked, and then heard the beautiful sound of water rushing. She thought back to her dream. She got a bit of goosebumps, but shook them off.

When she walked as far as the path led her, she was struck with shock. She found herself in the exact same place where her dream took place. The stream, the trees, the rocks, everything was right where she remembered it. She turned to face the hill where she saw the shape that later turned out to be Blaze. She saw nothing but sunlight gleaming through the leaves. Bella turned to see her surroundings. She then gave the one-eighty-degree turn and was, in a way, expecting Blaze to be there, but found nothing.

Bella was awestruck. She could see nothing but nature that surrounded her. She could hear the birds above her singing, the stream running, but she could see nothing out of the ordinary. Bella felt like the stupidest person ever, but she felt she had to do it. She felt she had to speak to Blaze and set everything right. She felt she had to do it here, now.

"I feel ridiculous doing this. I don't even know if you're listening or not, but I have to be at peace with you. I miss my little sister, my best friend. I miss the person with whom I could confide everything, and know that I wasn't going to regret it. I miss being able to know there was someone who would understand me, and not judge me for my mistakes. But Blaze, that was not you." And suddenly, out of nowhere, violent winds began to blow. The winds were so strong, the branches were being pulled so much they were about to snap, the leaves were flying everywhere, and sand was being lifted off the ground. Bella believed Blaze was, in fact, listening and was enraged. Bella had to scream at the top of her lungs to make sure Blaze would listen. "The Blaze I knew and loved didn't care what happened to her as long as others were safe. She didn't do anything that would benefit herself, and put others to ruin. She would look after others before herself. The Blaze I knew and loved would never put others in danger. She would always find the safety of others, and lastly herself. The Blaze I knew and loved would never have competed with anyone to be the best, much less compete with the person she loved the most. She would never have tried to be number one in everything, especially if it meant her relationship with her sister, her best friend, would be shattered to pieces. The Blaze I killed was not the one I knew and loved. The Blaze I killed was selfish, rotten, and, up to a certain point, a psycho. The Blaze I killed deserved her fate many times. The time had come for a remedy to take place. You are not the Blaze I knew and loved. The Blaze I knew and loved was murdered in cold blood. She was murdered without a single trace of mercy. She was butchered, and torn apart, burned and scattered to the winds. She was murdered by the one who took her place, and became everything Blaze was not, gave her a bad name and left a horrible memory of her. As her sister and best friend, I took revenge on her, and set things right. I've avenged my little sister, and taken out the imposter. I've set my peace, and have no other business with you."

And suddenly, just as the winds came without a single warning, they died down. The winds ceased, and the trees were back to normal. The sand was scattered, but it was no longer in the air. The birds began to sing again, and the sun was shining even brighter than before. Bella felt such a peace and relief. She smiled. She smiled, and along with it a joyous laugh followed. Along with the laugh tears came running down her face. She had set things right, just as she said she would. She made her way back to her car. She turned down the music, and turned the radio on.

"_It's been a week since the rough winds have been in Seattle. These winds seem to be the start of the cold front."_

"_Well, Steve, you know this is Washington State. We have lots and lots of those here."_

"_Yeah, Lisa you're right, looks like the cold is not over yet. Well, let's give away some tickets, huh? What do you think about that?"_

Bella smiled. The winds weren't Blaze at all, but a nature thing. Still, she felt so relieved when she let it all out. She said everything she wanted to say, everything she had cooped up inside, locked away. She let it all out, and she felt more free than she'd ever felt in her life.

It was night, and she was too tired to drive all the way back to Forks. She stopped at a Holiday Inn, checked in for one night, and was given a key to her room. She made her way upstairs, found her room, and got in the shower. She bathed herself, and changed into her pajamas. Once she had brushed her teeth and combed her hair, she got in bed, and fell into a deep sleep.

_Bella was in the pool of the hotel. She had her two-piece bathing suit, and was on a green floatee. She had her sunglasses on, and looking straight up at the sky. She heard the water being disturbed, and she turned to see. Blaze was on a purple floatee with her bathing suit and sunglasses as well. They were looking at each other, and smiling._

"_Thank you, Bella. You set me free."_

"_No, we did that together, just like old times."_

"_You know what has happen now, don't you?"_

"_We stay like this forever."_

"_No, we don't. You continue with your life, and I go on with my next one."_

"_But, Blaze, we promised to be together forever."_

"_And we will. I will always be with you, and guide you. Even though you won't be able to see me, you'll be able to feel me. You'll know I'll be with you forever." She reached over to touch Bella's hand. "True love never dies. You taught me that, Bella."_

_Bella smiled. "Only because you inspired it in me."_

"_I love you, Bella. And thank you."_

_And suddenly, Bella was alone. She looked around herself, but there was no sign of Blaze or her recent presence. Bella lay back on her floatee. She looked up at the sky, and smiled again._

The next morning, Bella woke up, and she felt so good. She felt so good; she actually smiled at the shining sun. She got her things together, and checked out. It was time to go back to Forks, to her home, to her assignments. It was time to go back to Edward.

She got in her car, and programmed the GPS to the house. She had no idea where she was, all she knew was she was in Seattle. She drove and followed the directions the device laid out for her. As she was driving, she saw a thin column of smoke rising. She strained her eyes to see well. It looked like fire, but then again it could be a factory releasing the burning fuel. But somehow it made her feel uneasy. She had to check it out, put her mind at ease.

She weaved through the roads, finding her way to the smoke. When she was closer, she saw it was a huge place, like a factory. She got closer and saw signs that advertised the factory and its products. It was a Nutrilite company, an organic ingredients factory. To anyone this would seem a "whatever" cause, but to Bella it meant so much more. Her heart began to pound and race like a wild horse. Nutrilite was the cover-up for PLUTO, and as far as she knew, PLUTO never actually had any machines working on products; therefore no smoke should be coming out of it at all.

She drove closer to it, and where a security guard should've been to warn off intruders or welcome agents was an empty booth. That alone was breaking regulations. She drove closer, and noticed inside the booth that the screens displaying the security camera footage was all static. She tilted her head up towards where the cameras were, and there was nothing but ripped cables. Her heart pounded even harder and faster.

She drove slowly and quietly, making sure that whoever attacked the station didn't notice her. She managed to park her car without any complications. She reached underneath her seat, and pulled out two hand guns. She then opened up the compartment between the seats, pulled out the case, and from underneath retrieved two straps for her thighs, ammo, and some knives. She secured the straps, sheathed her knives to her legs, and tightened her grip on her guns. She took one deep breath, and opened the door.

She closed it quietly, looking around her surroundings. She made sure she wasn't being watched or followed. Once she was certain, she made her way inside the building. She found the front door, which was automated, broken and torn. She took small steps, quietly, looking around her, hearing around her, keeping her breathing steady.

She saw what was supposed to be the Nutrilite office a disaster. The counter was torn, the computers were crashed, chairs were flipped and broken, plants were uprooted with the dirt scattered all over the place.

She walked deeper, and found the dividing door from the Nutrilite office to the PLUTO station. It, too, was broken and shattered. She was immediately struck with surprise. The wooden desks were destroyed, the computers crashed against the wall, the chairs torn beyond recognition, and the screens on the wall were full of static, others blinking on and off. Then, her heart dropped to her stomach. She saw the PLUTO agents and researchers on the ground, all dead. Some were just lying on the ground; others were torn from their limbs. But what she noticed being even stranger was the fact that all of them were as pale as sheets. Even the limbs that were lying on their own were not dripping a single drop of blood. It was as though they were completely drained.

She kept walking to see if by some miracle someone was still alive, or if she could find the one responsible for this massacre. She kept walking and searching. Nothing. She made her way to the second floor, and she saw the same thing. For the next two floors she saw bodies lying around, furniture destroyed, and the power flashing on and off.

Then, when she got to the fourth floor, everything changed. She went in, saw the same thing, but heard something strange. She heard something like inhaling and exhaling. Could someone still be alive? Maybe they saw who did this, and they could bring revenge to their team. Bella was about to speak, but then decided against it. What if that was the enemy? She would give away her presence completely.

She followed the sound, tried to be as quiet as possible. She turned a corner, and that's when she saw it. She saw a female limp body in the arms of a male. The male had his head down to the female's neck. His hand was gripping her tightly, as though to make sure the body didn't go anywhere.

Bella was flabbergasted at the horrendous sight. She knew exactly what that was. It was vampire. Aside from the Cullens, or James and his gang, or the Volturi, she had never encountered any other vampires before. What's more, she had no idea how to fight one, and win. She knew vampires were fast, lightning speed fast, and had excellent senses. Bella had no idea what to do. She knew no weapon she possessed would harm a vampire even in the slightest way. But why hasn't the vampire noticed her yet? Could it be because she was way too quiet for even them to hear? No, that wasn't it. She decided it was because he was feeding, and he wasn't as accurate on the hearing as they usually are.

So now, Bella had to do something, but what? She couldn't exactly bring anyone back to life, and she wasn't so sure she could keep herself alive. But she had to somehow. She wanted to go back to Edward, to embrace him, to kiss him, to tell him she loves him. She had to do everything possible to stay alive.

She clicked her gun, and the vampire turned to face her. His nose, cheeks and chin were stained with blood. He looked at her like a cow looks at an oncoming train.

"Fuck you, Asshole." She pulled the trigger. The bullet hit him in the eye, he fell back and he rolled on the ground. Bella took advantage of this to run and hide. She was able to get behind a crushed a desk that was still close to the vampire. As he was screaming, three other vampires joined him. She was able to see them on the glass that barely displayed their reflection. She could hear them quite well. The vampire whom she shot was back on his feet, and he was addressing the other three.

"There's another human here, and she's alive! She just shot me! Find her, and bring her to me!"

"Pssh! Why can't you do it?" One of them rebelled.

"Because I'm your damn leader, that's why!"

"Who made you our leader?"

"When I made you into what you are, that's when!"

"Alright, fine. Whatever."

Bella had to distract them. She looked around her, and found a small pebble. She took it, and positioned it between her folded thumb and forefinger. She then released it with great force, and it shot straight out. The pebble hit the wall, and bounced off to hit a vase, and broke it. The vampires all looked that direction, and quickly made their way. When they were all over there, Bella got up quickly and made a run for it. She knew it was just a matter of seconds before they saw her. When they did, they began to chase after her. When she was on the first step of the stair case, she turned, aimed her gun and shot. That only made them stumble, but it bought her a few seconds. When she was two steps higher, she did it again. She repeated this process as she was going up the stairs. When she arrived to the next level, she shut the door and locked it. She knew that wouldn't do any good at all, but it would buy her a few seconds, just the time she needed to think. When she turned to face the room, she realized she was in the clinic. There was a lifted bed where the patient sat to be examined, cabinets with a sink underneath, a trash can, gloves, cotton balls and swabs, and other medical instruments. She noticed there was a small refrigerator. She opened it. Inside she saw bags upon bags of blood. They were all labeled with what type they were, and the PLUTO insignia on them. The light bulb inside her head went _click_.

When the door busted open, she grabbed two bags, one of her knives, and ripped the top off both of them. Next, she sent the bags flying through the air straight at the vampires. The blood splattered all over one of the vampires and a little on the floor. Suddenly, the other three vampires launched themselves at the one drenched in blood. What she saw was beastly. They tore the vampire into pieces, and they all began to lick the blood off him.

Bella held in her disgust, and made her escape. Since they were blocking the doorway, she made her way to the window. She opened it, and looked down. She was five stories up, and her car was directly below. The window was her only way out; she had to take it. She leaned over the sill, and got an idea. She got out the window, and found there was a small ledge for her feet to support her. She then reached for a knife, and then with all her force stabbed the wall. When that one was done, she reached for another one, and stabbed the wall with her other hand. She then prayed her plan would work. She took her feet off the ledge, and with her own weight dragged the knives down the wall. Surprisingly, she made it all the way to the ground without a single scratch. That was a new technique she was going to add to her list. She reached her car, got in, started the engine, and sped away. She had to report this to the station in Phoenix.


End file.
